Admit It
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: Kendall wasn't jealous. Oh no, never...Okay, that is not acceptable! Kames! One-Shot.


**Hey Guy! Im Back! Ok somethings i should tell you. Im writing a story with Kamesplus61, it should be up tonight im not sure. But yeah, you guys should go check that out, we both wrote it and he's an amazing writer. Okay next thing is, im just going to be doing one-shots for now. Im over my grandma's house and i only come over during the weekend. Until we get internet at my house, ill start doing stories, so if you guys have any ideas, PM me and ill do them. Ok so this one-shot, i feel like i couldve done better, but i was in a rush so yea.. Anyways Enjoy, as always! : )**

* * *

**Admit It  
**

"Kendall! Kendall!" James shouted as he opened the apartment of 2J. He had a huge smile on his face, and some exciting news that he wanted to tell his boyfriend. Kendall came rushing out of his and James' shared bedroom, a worried expression on his face.

"What? James are you-" Kendall starts but get cut of when James gives a high pitch sequel and jumps into the blonde arms.

"Kendall!" The pretty boy sequels.

"James, what-"

"I got that photo-shoot gig!" James exclaims, giving a kiss to Kendall lips.

"Oh babe! That's great." Kendall says, setting James down. James has been sending in his head-shots for the some magazine for like three weeks now, and he finally got it.

The pretty boy gave a small pout, wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist, trying to hop back into the blonde's arms, but Kendall rejects him.

"Kendaaalll." James whines, and Kendall smiles, pecking his lips and lifts him up, carrying him to their room, setting James on his bed.

"Okay, so what the photo-shoot about?" Kendall asks, as he lays down, James starts crawling up on him, until his face hovers above Kendall's.

"I really don't know. They told me to come in tomorrow around 12 so we could start early."

"Oh, so there are other people working with you?" Kendall questions and he couldn't help but to feel jealous that other people may be touch his Jamie.

James rolls his eyes, getting the hint that Kendall isn't very happy with that. He knew Kendall was very over protective with him, and didn't like it when James would hang out with other guys alone.

"I don't know that yet, Kendall."

"Oh, well I'm coming with you then." Kendall states, and James gives out a sigh. He should've known that was coming. The blonde notices James displeasured action. "What? You don't want me to come?"

"No! It's not that!" James quickly clears up. "It's just, you get to jealous sometimes."

At the sound of that, the older boy shoots up, knocking James off of him.

"I'm not jealous." He says, voice high pitched, face beginning to go from pale white, to a bright pink.

"Whatever you say." James says, giggling a little at his boyfriends face. He kisses his cheek and Kendall sighs, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist, bringing them back down on the bed.

For the rest of the day, they just talk about random things, until they both fall asleep.

* * *

"I'm so nervous." James whispers to Kendall as they both enter the building the director of the shoot gave them directions to. Kendall squeezes his hand, telling him everything is going to be fine.

"Ah, James Diamond!" A deep, French voice exclaims, making both teens turn around. They say a guy, maybe a little bit older than them, walk up to them. He was wearing some tight purple jeans, a dark blue muscle shirt and his black air was neatly combed. He stopped in front of James holding his hand out. James let go of Kendall's hand and grabbed the strangers. "I'm Bradynn." He says with a sweet smile.

James happily returns it, "I'm James, but you already knew that."

Bradynn lets go of his hand, turning to see Kendall giving him a deadly glare. He drops his smile and points at the blonde, saying, "And who is this."

James furrows his eyebrows together, until he realizes what the blacked haired boy was saying. "Oh! This is my boyfriend, Kendall." With that says, Kendall wraps his arm around James' waist, pulling him tightly close to his body.

"Yup, his one and only. The only man he'll ever have eyes for. This is my baby right here." Kendall brags, pulling James even closer and kissing his cheek.

Bradynn makes a disgusted face. "Okay…Well if you would follow me this way, pretty boy." He winks at James, making him blush, turns around and starts walking down the glassy hallway. Kendall growls deep under his breath.

"Kendall." James sighs, already getting annoyed with his boyfriend. "Stop."

"What I'm not doing anything." The blonde replies, slapping James' butt when he starts walking. The pretty boy yelps, turning around, glaring at Kendall. The older boy just shrugs in response, with a smug smile.

* * *

"Okay, James just go in that room, and the make-up artist will make you even more pretty." Bradynn says when they finally reach the room.

James nods his head, turning around pecking Kendall's lips. "Be good." He says sternly. Kendall rolls his eyes, leaning back on the wall, bored as ever.

What felt like hours later, James finally comes out of the dressing room, taking Kendall's breath away.

"Whoa." Kendall breaths out, staring James up and down. The brunette was wearing some tight black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt with some spandexes. His hair was all messy, eyeliner and mascara speared on his eyes, to make them look dark. And to top it all off, he was wearing some think glasses. If James was trying to be a nerd, he failed, epically. The boy was a fucking hot ass nerd, to Kendall.

"What do you think?" James said, blushing at Kendall's intense stare.

"Damn, babe…wow." He couldn't even preform words right. James looked down at his shoes, still blushing.

"Is that good?"

Kendall takes a couple of step towards him, putting his hands on his hips and pulling him flushed against his body. "Hell yeah." Kendall breathed, attacking the boy's lips.

"Ahem." There goes that annoying voice again. Kendall and James pull away from each other, James blushing a deep red, and Kendall with and annoyed expression. "We're starting now James." With that, Bradynn walks off.

James turns back to Kendall, seeing the blonde glaring at Bradynn's back.

"Hey, don't do anything stupid." James smiles and Kendall huffs, kissing the brunette once more before letting him go.

Once again, Kendall leans back on the wall, watching as the director tells James and Bradynn to get into a certain pose. Kendall zoned out, thinking about a thousand better things him and James could be doing right now. He missed the wink Bradynn sent towards James, making him blush as they got into their positions. That's when Kendall snapped out of his thoughts, a deadly glare on his face.

Bradynn had his arms wrapped around James' waist and James had his hands on his chest. James looking at the camera with a sexy face, and Bradynn looking at James. The camera person was getting ready to snap the photo when Kendall came storming over there.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell?" He angrily says, and everyone sighs.

"Um, who are you?" The director questions, clearly annoyed some random kid ruined his pose.

"His boyfriend!" He says, pointing at James. James holds his head back sighing, getting out of Bradynn's hold and marching over to Kendall.

"I'm sorry, could you just give us a minute?" James grabs Kendall by the collar of his shirt, dragging the blonde to the farthest corner.

James stops, turning around, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, before you start yelling at me, he was way to close." Kendall starts and the brunette just stares at him with a blank expression.

"Kendall, please don't start this. It's just a photo shoot. And like you said, you're the only guy I have eyes for." James says, and Kendall can see in his eyes, that the pretty boy really wanted this.

The blonde sighs in defeat, wrapping his arms around James, pulling him close. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

James smiles, pecking Kendall's lips, "Good."

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't mess up again. I'll stay still." Kendall pleads as he was getting thrown out of the room by two big security guards. After James and Kendall's little talk, the blonde continued to disrupt the photo shoot, until the director got tired of him and had him thrown out. He really didn't know what he did wrong.

* * *

_James and Kendall returned back to everyone, James clearing up that Kendall will stay still. Although he didn't know what the blonde was planning. James and Bradynn got back into their positions, the photographer getting ready to snap the picture when all of a sudden something flicked Bradynn in the side of his head. They all turned towards Kendall, him giving them a sheepish grin._

"_Sorry. It slipped out my hand, won't happen again, promise." Although the blonde didn't keep him promise. Whenever they would get back into the same position, Kendall would either flick something at the dark haired model, or 'accidentally' bump the photographer out of place. _

_James was beyond fed up with him, along with Bradynn, the photographer, and the director. They haven't even got a decent shot of the first pose! That's when the director snapped, calling to big security guards, telling them to escort Kendall out of the room._

* * *

Kendall didn't miss the disappointed look on James' face before he was kicked out. He looked up at the screen seeing them get the first shot done, moving onto the next. He let out a deep sigh, thinking of ways to make it up for James. He finally thought of one, and left the building, hoping the brunette won't bash out on him.

* * *

James finally finished the last pose, going back into the dressing room and changing into his regular clothes. Once he was done he thanked the director once again, and apologized again, for Kendall rude behavior. Speaking of Kendall, The brunette was going to have a very long talk with the older boy.

James exited out of the elevator, pulling out his phone texting Kendall asking him where he went. He set his phone back into his pocket, looking up, finding Kendall standing by the front entrance holding something behind his back. James sighs, he felt like he's been doing that all day, and walks over to Kendall.

When they are about a foot away, the blonde retreats his hands from behind his back, holding a bundle of flowers James' direction.

"I'm sorry." Is the first thing Kendall says, and James couldn't help but to smile, taking the flowers from Kendall's hands, which happened to be his favorite, red and pink roses with white daisies. "I shouldn't have acted like a jerk." Kendall continues on.

James rolls his eyes kissing Kendall's cheek. "It's okay I forgive you." He says with a loving smile.

The blonde teen furrowed his eyes together in confusion. "Wait, you're not mad?"

"Nope, you were just jealous, and I think it's adorable." James says with a small shrug and kisses Kendall again. The older boy only sighs, taking James' hand and walking out of the building, not realizing what James said until they were halfway to the car.

"I was not jealous." He suddenly says, making James giggle.

"Yes you were Kendall, I mean why else would you do all that?"

"He was too close to you and I didn't like it." Kendall simply says, pouting at the thought of _him_ being jealous.

"Kendall just admit it, you're jealous when other guys look at me." James pushes it more.

"I'm not jealous, James."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes you were, Kenny!"

"No I wasn't, _James_."

Silence.

"Okay, maybe I was a little bit jealous." Kendall admits with a shy smile.

"Really?" James asks, amazed that _the _Kendall Knight finally admitted to something.

The older boy snorts, with a smug smile. "No." That earned a shove form James.

* * *

**Yea, so i felt like i couldve done wwwwaaaaaayyyy better, but tell me what you think. And dont forget to Read That story Me and Kamesplus61 are doing It''s called Flash Obsession, i think...lol anyways Review please?**

**~Kaylah : )**


End file.
